Summer Love
by xokatherine229
Summary: He was surrounded by boats his whole life, yet never drove one. She was one that loved the water. What happens when Haku and Sakura meet? Love Blooms and Haku finally knows what True Love means. OneShot! HakuXSakura! Rated K


**_Author's Note: Hello everyone……here is a one shot. Although I am not good at all with these, I don't know why, I had a interesting idea I wanted to play with. I hope you all enjoy it….well those who read it. It was just an idea that I am playing with._**

--

People would ask me what I thought about true love. Truth be told, I never really did think to much about the idea of love. I just told everyone I didn't know what to think about true love………that is……until I met the girl of my dreams.

I guess I should start at the beginning. You see, it was the beginning of June down in Mist and this was the time where boats would come from all over, to fish, or participate in the boat shows, and or even just come for sight seeing. With all the boats staying in the harbor, even more people came looking for jobs in the harbor.

Zabuza was the head manager of the dock, he dragged me into this business ever since he adopted me. He has been my family for as long as I could remember.

One day, as I was walking down to the dock I saw Zabuza talking to a read haired man. He was average height, spiky red hair, and his eyes were the most interesting shade of emerald I have ever seen. I watched more as Zabuza shook the stranger's hand and then parted ways.

"Zabuza." I said, getting his attention after he walked over towards my direction.

Zabuza turned his head towards my direction. "What is it Haku?"

"Who was that man? Why were you shaking his hand?" I rattled off more questions than I have ever asked. My mind was racing back and forth trying to figure out what it could possibly mean.

Zabuza chuckled at my questions. "The man's name is Takashi. He wanted to ask if his Niece could work on the pier."

I stared at Zabuza for a long time. I didn't know what to think about the situation. Zabuza never showed great interest in the people that parked their boats at his pier. So why now?

"But Zabuza, you never once made face-to-face deals like that one. So why now?"

I could tell Zabuza was getting annoyed at my questions but I needed to know! It would ease my mind and I could finally continue on with my daily routine.

"Haku. The man is an old friend, ok? Don't ask so many questions next time." He said with a strained voice. "Now get back to work."

As I cleaned the exterior of one of the sail boats, I starting thinking about the girl that would be coming down here. And here I thought my mind would ease up once I knew who the guy was and what they were talking about, apparently not.

I wondered what she looked like and how she acted. Was she going to be like all the other girls I have met here in Mist? Where all they cared about was money and possessions?

My curiosity was growing the more I thought about the girl. I dropped the sponge in the bucket and sat down on the dock. Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, I tried to clear my head of the mystery girl. Throughout the rest of the day, I made sure to clean every boat I was suppose to, it kept my mind off this mystery girl.

As the day came to an end, I sat at the bow of a boat. I plopped my feet up on the railing and watched as the sunset came down on the town. The way the sunlight would hit the ocean's waves was breathtaking. It looked like tons of diamonds were floating through the sea by the way the water was sparkling. The light graced its presence on the clean boat sides. I watched as the light made the boats glisten with beauty.

No one really knew about my fascination with the sunset. If Zabuza knew about it he would tell me I wasn't a man and say I was too soft. So every time the sun was due to leave the sky and let the moon take over, I would hide away in one of the boats I cleaned and watched the sky go through its fascinating cycle.

The next day was a hot one. Normally during the summer Mist gets pretty hot, but today it was just too hot. The temperature was 100, but even with the light sea breeze coming off the ocean, it didn't help matters. I guess a white shirt and kaki shorts didn't help as much as I thought.

I was walking across the pier filling up the bucket with water, so I could wash yet another boat. Honestly, some day I just wish I could drive one of these elegant beauty's through the ocean. But that would only be a dream, since Zabuza won't even let me drive a row boat! I mean sure the seamen would let me drive one of their boats, but they were nothing compared to the elegance of these boats.

As I filled up the bucket, I heard struggling noises coming from my right. I didn't think to much about it, it could of been another seagull trapped in the ropes of a boat, but then I heard a scream.

I turned my head towards the direction of the shout and there she was. A beautiful girl with pink shoulder length hair wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top. She had the brightest emerald eyes I have ever seen. I watched as she struggled with the rope that was wrapped around her ankle. The sight made me chuckle, causing the girl to look in my direction.

"What's so funny" She said as she stopped trying to undo the rope and crossed her arms across her chest.

I placed my bucket down on the dock and smiled at the girl. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

The girl gave me a I-don't-believe-you look and, well, I couldn't blame her. I was never good at lying. But as soon as that look crossed her face, another one took its place.

"Um, I don't mean to bother you but……could you help me out over here?" She asked shyly.

I stared at the girl and nodded my head. "Sure."

I walked on the speed boat and kneeled down towards the rope that was twisted and tangled all around her ankle. The brown rough rope was wrapped tightly around her ankle and the material was scrapping against it, leaving a light red mark.

"How did you manage this?" I asked as I started to untangle the rope, gently. A little conversation wouldn't kill anyone, right?

I heard her giggle at herself. "Well I'm a bit of a klutz and tripped over the rope." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

I looked at her and flashed her a smile. "You need to watch what you trip on, next time you could trip on a lobster trap."

I heard a full hearted laugh erupt from her. It sounded so smooth, so angelic like, it made me feel butterflies flutter through my stomach.

"And do we know this from experience?" She asked with a little hint of playfulness in her question.

I couldn't believe this girl was flirting with me! Normally the only reason why girls over here flirted with me was so their dad could get a spot on the harbor or for the reputation aspect of it all. But I ignored my thoughts and continued talking to the girl, she seemed different from all the other girls. I don't know how I could tell, but I just could.

"I guess you could say that." I said flashing another smile in her direction, and with another tug on the rope, it let go of her ankle.

She smiled once again, rubbed her ankle, and then we both stood up. She turned her full attention to me and stuck out her hand. "The name is Sakura. Thanks for helping me with the rope, knowing me I would have been sitting there for hours. And then my Uncle would have been furious with me." She ended with a light chuckle.

My eyes went wide. So this was the girl I heard about yesterday! God, she was more beautiful that I could ever imagine! Not wasting anymore time, I stuck out my hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-San, my name is Haku."

"No need to add the suffix Haku-Chan! Sakura or Sakura-Chan is just fine."

I was caught off-guard at her new nickname for me, but I liked the way she said it. "Ok Sakura-Chan."

She looked over towards where a clock was placed on the boat and smiled in my direction.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

I raised my eye brow in her direction. What was she planning? I just met her and here she was asking me as if we were going on a date. "No." I said cautiously.

She flashed me, yet another one of her bright smiles. "Ok good! I was gonna take the boat out for a drive…"

I noticed her head fell to the ground in shame. I felt my insides clench with worry. I liked her better when she was smiling. She didn't seem right with any other emotion. I watched as the wind blew her bubble gum hair in the wind, and the way her white skirt fluttered in the wind. It made her seem almost untouchable.

"….But I don't know how to drive one…." She finished in a quiet tone.

I lifted my hand to her chin in and lifted her head up so her emerald eyes could meet my black ones.

"Don't be sad." I said. "It doesn't suit you."

I watched as her eyes went wide and a blush crept across her beautiful face. The way the light pink color spilled across her face was adorable.

"T-Thank you." Was all she managed to say to me. While I flashed her a smile.

I watched as her mood changed again from sad to happy. I felt a sweat drop form in the back of my head. God, she really did have a lot of mood swings.

"Haku-Chan, do you know how to drive a boat?" She asked.

My eyes went wide, she wasn't seriously going to let me drive her boat was she?! I mean, I don't even know Sakura and here she was acting like we have been best friends since birth! I guess that's what happens when you are over-friendly?

"You're going to let me drive your boat?" I asked still shocked beyond belief. It took all my will power not to let my mouth drop and stutter as I said those words.

She nodded her head with much excitement. "Yeah! Why not? You can drive a boat……right?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head with just as enthusiastic as she just did. "Yes, yes I can."

Before I could register what was going on, she shoved the keys in my hand and started removing the ropes from the cleats, where the ropes were tied, and threw them in the speed boat, while making sure not to get tangled in them.

"Ok! Ready to go Haku-Chan?!" She shouted as she ran to my side and her sparkling emerald eyes shined with excitement.

"Yup." Was all I said as I inserted the key into the ignition and started to repeat all the steps, that the sailors taught me, to myself. I saw in the corner of my eye Sakura-Chan watching me with great interest.

Soon enough the speed boat was leaving the dock and we were off into the sea! I couldn't believe it! My dream of driving a boat was coming true!

I waited until we were out far enough to really see how fast this baby would go.

"Hold on tight Sakura-Chan! I'm gonna go a little faster." I said

Sakura nodded her head and held onto the railing that wrapped around the cockpit. After I saw that she was ready, I took a deep breath, and pushed the boat to a fast pace. You could hear the purr of the engine hitting the water, it felt so calming and I could feel the exhilaration flowing through my veins.

As the boat flew through the water, Sakura was getting a little uncomfortable. I was about to slow it down, but she came over to me and used me as her life line, holding on to me for dear life.

"This is a little fast?!" She yelled over the roar of the engine. But her voice betrayed anything but seriousness.

I chuckled at her, making her body shake with mine from the chuckle. After we got a little farther out in the ocean, I pulled the boat to a halt. I was about to leave and put down the anchor, but Sakura prevented me from doing so. She was still attached to me.

"Sakura-Chan, we have stopped you can let go now." I said softly, half hoping she wouldn't let go. I was rather enjoying it.

Sakura lifted her little head up and that's when I noticed how much shorter she was compared to me. I was about a head taller and if I wanted to, I could place my chin on top of her head with little effort.

Her green eyes stared deep into mine and then her glaze left mine and she stared at……something behind me?

"Wow, Haku-Chan…" She said as she broke our distance and placed her hand in my hair……wait a minute! I always have it up in a pony tail! The wind must of made my hair elastic come out of my hair.

"You have long……" her hand was entangled in my hair and I could feel butterflies resurfacing again. "…and soft hair." She finished with a smile as she broke away.

"T-Thank-you." I said.

She turned her back to me and looked out over the water. "You know Haku-Chan, it's funny……"

I joined her as we walked down to the lower level of the boat and leaned on the railing that surrounded the entire boat. We looked out into the water, right as the sunset was starting to reveal itself. This time I didn't have to hide from Zabuza and watch the sunset, I could watch it with one of the most appealing girl's I have ever seen.

"What's funny Sakura-Chan?" I asked.

"Back home, everyone wondered why I was coming to Mist. I know nothing of boats, or marine terminology, but here I am, cleaning boats."

Now I was curious. "Then why did you come to a place surrounded by water if you don't care for boats?"

"It's not that I don't care for boats, I like them, it's just……I find something else more appealing……"

I watched as the sunset's light hit her face. She seemed even more magnificent than when I first saw her this afternoon. The way the orange light reflected off her eyes, and how her skin gave off a gorgeous glow, it was incredible.

"What is more appealing to you Sakura-Chan?"

She smiled and ducked down so she could stick her hand in the ocean. I watched as she twirled her hand in little circles, causing ripples in the water.

"The ocean. The water has always been a favorite obsession of mine. Even though, where I live there isn't as much water as there is here, I still loved it. I would swim every chance I got. When I finally got old enough, my mother told me I could come with my Uncle to Mist and spend the summer here."

I ducked down to join her and smiled lightly at her. "Well, Sakura-Chan, it looks like you got your wish."

And it looked like I got my wish. Here I was, sitting on a speed boat with a attractive girl and I got to drive a boat!

Her head turned it's way to the sunset. I watched as her eyes softened and how her mouth moved into a peaceful smile.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful? The way the light reflects off the water and everything else……it's amazing."

I smiled towards the sunset and nodded my head. "Yes it is. The way the sun sets makes all your worries and troubles wash away. It is almost like it is cleaning the world so everything can start over."

I heard her gasp at me and I turned my head to her. "What?" I asked a little worried that maybe Zabuza was right, maybe the girls would think I was too soft.

"I have never heard an answer like that come from a man before. All my friends just say yeah it's nice or yeah what ever……but you Haku-Chan……it was sweet."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You mean you don't think I'm not a man, or I'm too soft?"

She shook her head at me and grabbed my hand in with hers. "No." She looked down at my hands and then back at face. "I think what you said was sweet and touching. It would be nice to see a guy show off their soft side once in a while."

A smile graced my face and I tightened my hand around hers. "Really?" I thought I never would see the day when my fixation could be shared openly with someone else, without them thinking I was not masculine.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at me. Ha! Take that Zabuza……wait a minute! I totally forgot about Zabuza! What would Zabuza say when he saw me come into the dock with a boat……Oh man! I was in so much trouble.

"Sakura-Chan, we better get back to the docks, your Uncle might be looking for you and his boat by now."

Sakura giggled lightly and I could tell she was picturing her Uncle running around looking for his boat and her.

"You're right Haku-Chan. We might want to get going then, huh?"

I waited until she finished gliding her tiny fingers through the water and then we made our way back to the docks. We tied the boat back up to it's spot once we got back and made our way to the entrance of the dock.

"Sakura!" Shouted the man with the red hair, it must have been her Uncle. And to make matters worse, Zabuza was there, glaring at me. Now I knew I was in trouble.

Sakura could tell she was in some deep trouble. She sheepishly looked up to her Uncle. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking?! Going out there without my permission! You can't even drive a boat! What am I going to tell your mother…" the man said in shame.

Sakura smiled sadly at her Uncle and sighed. "Sorry Uncle, but I was just getting bored of washing the boat, then I met Haku-Chan and he drove me out there."

I watched Zabuza's reaction to her words. First he was shocked at Sakura's nickname for me, but then he got furious that I drove a boat.

Her Uncle looked at me with a stern face and then he returned his bone chilling eyes to his Niece.

"Sakura. You let a stranger drive MY boat?!"

Sakura sighed and I could tell she was toning out her Uncle at this point. She ignored her Uncle's scolding and turned her back to him. Now she was facing me. I could see her Uncle's face light up in anger and Zabuza's face showed nothing.

"Thanks for the ride Haku-Chan." Was all she said as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face heat up but I held it down. I looked down at her and saw that she was blushing too.

"No p-problem Sakura-Chan." I managed to say.

She flashed me a smile, grabbed her Uncle's hand and made her way to her Uncle's truck.

"See you tomorrow Haku-Chan!" She shouted over her shoulder.

I waved at her and watched the truck drive away. After the truck left my eye sight, I turned to Zabuza and gulped. I knew I was in for it.

"Zabuza I can explain……"

He held up his hand and shook his head. "No need." He said. I shot my head down and waited for the punishment I knew he was going to give me.

"Haku, looks like you found the answer to that question." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. What was he talking about? "Seems like you just found out what true love really feels like."

I watched as he smirked in my direction. "And she is a cute one."

My mouth dropped wide open. My adoptive father wasn't going to scold me like he normally did? He was just going to……let it slide?

"But Haku remember, next time take her on a better boat. A speed boat isn't the finest boat out there."

"What do you mean Zabuza?" Now I was completely confused.

He smirked and tossed me the keys to his sail boat. I stared at the keys with an indescribable expression. He couldn't possibly……

"If you want little Pinky other there to stay down here, you're going to have to knock her socks off with a much more elegant boat."

"You're going to let me……?!"

"Yes Haku, you can drive it. The reason why I never did let you drive it was because I felt a nineteen year old like you would abuse the privilege of owning a boat. I figured you would take out a bunch of girls and use it as a status symbol, like the rest of this town does. But now that you got a little crush, I think it's time you take her for a wild ride."

I couldn't express how happy I was that day. After I got that boat, I took it for a test drive, Zabuza told me all the tricks and how I could impress Sakura-Chan with a few of them.

Now when people ask me what I think about true love, I have an answer for them. True love is when you find someone so wonderful they fill you up with so much happiness you don't know what to do with yourself. You find yourself doing everything you can to impress them just to see that bright smile come across their face. That is what true love is. And I believe I have found it. It has pink hair and the most beautiful smile I will never get bored of seeing.

--the end--

**_Author's Note: Well I think that came out very cute! I hope you all enjoyed this HakuXSakura story. This idea came to me while I was walking in Newport. I was walking down in the Harbor and couldn't help but ah at the sight of the beautiful boats. That's when I got this idea._**

**_Just to clear up anything that is fuzzy, both Sakura and Haku are nineteen years old._**

**_Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot!_**


End file.
